


Scream Until No One Hears You

by Hera_Sith



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Falcon is so done with banter, M/M, Peter gives good speeches, Wade and Peter Banter, Wade needs a hug, Wade talks too much, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera_Sith/pseuds/Hera_Sith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new mutant named Gas Passer. No, that's not a fart joke. But Deadpool named him, himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Until No One Hears You

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for finals. Oops?

“Wade? Wade, where are you?” Peter yells, his mask ripped beyond repair as it shows his left eye and a large tuft of brown hair, though the gas mask still sits undisturbed over his nose and mouth. 

Spider-Man and Deadpool had been fighting some new villain whose power apparently was to shoot fear gas out his mouth at people—nothing too extraordinary what with the aliens and mutants they meet on a regular basis. 

However, halfway through the battle, Wade’s gas mask was compromised, allowing the gas to enter his system. One may think it wouldn’t be that big of a deal seeing as he has the best healing factor in the world (he was still waiting for confirmation of the universe from the Guardians of the Galaxy, but that was an ongoing search). 

That person would be wrong. 

“Petey?” Wade’s voice cracks, sounding much too small for the man with the largest mouth in the galaxy (this was confirmed by the Guardians… multiple times… pretty much every time they had the luxury of meeting him). 

Peter looks around, finding himself in a seemingly underfunded hospital. Everything is chrome, and bleach assaults his nose immediately even through the mask. Now that he pays more attention, he could hear screaming in the distance, his Spidey Sense going off like mad. 

He clutches his head, trying to put a voice to the screaming as it sounds vaguely familiar.

He hastily opens the door of the lab he’s in, somewhat surprised to find it unlocked as he moves toward the screaming, using his Spidey Sense like a game of hot and cold to  
figure out exactly where it’s coming from. The reverberation off the high ceiling would make this surprisingly difficult if it wasn’t for his extra sense. 

“Peter,” Wade’s voice comes from right next to him, his mask pulled off and being wrung in his large hands as his eyes glisten with moisture. 

“Wade? What’s going on? Where are we?” Peter asks, immediately squatting next to him as he meets the Merc’s eyes with his unmasked one. 

“We’re… HA!” Wade responds, his expression rapidly turning desperate as he reaches out for the arachnid and hold his wrist firmly, mask falling to the floor. He tries to force a smile on his face, but it turns out rigid and decidedly un-smile-like. 

He finally breaks, yelling at seemingly no one, “No, we’re not talking about that! We-we are not here, it’s just the gas talking. Shut up whitey! No, fuck you! This place was destroyed! I fucking blew it—yes, yellow, I’m fucking positive!” 

Peter watches wearily as Wade talks to the boxes… the ones that he hadn’t found reason to talk to in over five years. He uses his other hand to grasp the hand Wade’s using to grip his wrist, holding as tight as possible—if he lets go, then Wade will go floating away in one of his episodes, and that’s not what they need right now. 

As Wade continues to yell at his boxes, a realization slams into Peter like an overweight whore paid triple to satisfy. 

They were in Weapon X. This was the place almost every single one of Wade’s nightmares was made of, the place which broke him seemingly beyond repair multiple times until his body finally decided to point the middle finger at his torturers and rebuild itself. 

“Wade, Wade listen to me!” Peter tries to interrupt Wade’s ramblings to no avail. However, the hand holding onto his wrist grips even tighter, sure to leave bruises. The screaming in the distance continues to sound in the background. 

Peter uses his other hand to rip the gas mask off, throwing it to the side before using the free hand to force Wade to look at him. Noticing this, Wade finally stops talking, wide, scared eyes taking in the younger man. 

“Y-you’re still here? We could’ve sworn you were a figment of my imagination. Way too good for me, after all…” he pauses for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, even the boxes agree. And when they agree on something, you know it’s right!” 

“Tell the boxes to shut the hell up,” Peter says heavily, fighting tears as his boyfriend retreats back to his old self before his eyes, circling his thumb softly over Wade’s cheek as he speaks, “You’re perfect for me, and we’re going to get out of here. I promise.” 

“Well if you’re promising me, then who am I to argue? Spidey would never… shut up, no he wouldn’t! He’s the fucking golden child! Get out of my head, white!” 

The screaming gets louder, causing Wade to full-body wince and hide his face in Peter’s hand. 

“Who is that, Wade?” Peter asks gently as Wade’s head comes to rest on his collar bone, adjusting his hand to stroke his bald head rather than his cheek. 

“Remember when we first met and I told you I was a screamer?” Wade asks, adding in a self-deprecating laugh to add to his odd tone, “I wasn’t lying.”  
Peter’s entire body freezes, his mind reeling. 

~*~*~

“Oh, sweetums, I could just eat you! Isn’t he damn adorbs?” Deadpool gushes, a bright smile creasing the mask as he blows the head off an invading alien. 

“Please stop using the line for banter, Wilson,” Captain American pleads, his voice revealing that he is clearly 1000% done with the mercenary. 

“What did I do?” Falcon asks as he fights his own legion of aliens.

“No you, Sam. I’m talking to Wade.” 

“Y’know, Sammy, we could totally be related! I’ve always wanted a brother, and I can totes see the family resemblance. Can’t you?” Wade asks as he uses a katana to hack the weird tentacle thing that dares to call itself an arm off the alien thing. 

“I’m black, Wade,” Falcon responds exasperatedly. 

“And I could totally be black! Have you heard my movie soundtrack? Half of it is rap! And everyone knows that you’re honorarily black if you listen to rap music!” 

“And I thought Spider-Man talked a lot…” Falcon mumbles to himself as he continues fighting. 

“Hey! I heard that! And I was trying to get past it! I didn’t even yell at Deadpool when he called me ‘Sweetums!’” Peter yells through the com link, shooting a web. Incidentally, he lands right next to Deadpool, though he doesn’t acknowledge the older anti(?)-hero as he fights the growing number of aliens around him. 

“Aww Baby Boy, don’t let the mean bird-man stop your beautiful voice from sassing the baddies to un-life! Your mouth is a mighty weapon—mightier than Thor’s hammer, dare I say!” Deadpool wriggles his eyebrows beneath his mask at the young Avenger, blowing him a kiss when he lands. 

Peter’s face turns red in seconds as he splutters—he’d put tomatoes everywhere to shame. Good thing he’s wearing a mask…bad that the entire team just heard the most epic dick joke in the history of the Avengers. 

“Aww he’s so cute!” Deadpool sing-songs as he shakes his booty and knives an alien to death. 

“Don’t you ever shut up, Deadpool?” Spider-Man complains, using his webbing to throw an alien at a line of other aliens, them all falling like bowling pins. 

“Baby Boy, these lips never stop moving! And that’s a promise!” 

“I can think of a few ways to shut you up,” Falcon interrupts the two’s banter, completely frustrated. 

“I’m sure you could, birdie, but I’m more of an arachnid enthusiast myself. No hard feelings, huh?” 

“Do I have permission to web his mouth shut?” 

“Oh baby, that’s kinky as fuck. I like it. But I must warn you, I’m a screamer, and covering my mouth doesn’t stop it from coming out.” 

“Speaking from personal experience there, Pool?” Falcon asks snarkily. 

“You could say that…” 

~*~*~

After collecting himself, Peter picks up the gas mask from the ground and places it over Wade’s face, gently pushing him back so he could situate it. 

“What’re you doing?” Wade asks, voice muffled behind the mask. 

“If we can get the gas out of your system, then I think we could get out of here…” Peter responds, though this is purely a shot in the dark. He still has no idea how the gas works and probably won’t until after the mutant’s behind bars and he has time to bring some to the lab. 

“Oh, okay,” Wade responds, his answers oddly clipped, especially since just a few moments ago he wouldn’t stop talking to the boxes. Also, he was wide open for a totally immature and probably hilarious fart joke. 

A few moments pass before Peter comments gently, “So when you said you had experience with someone covering your mouth…” 

“They tried to muffle the screams so people passing by wouldn’t notice. It didn’t work very well as you can probably tell,” Wade responds, voice quiet as he breathes loudly, trying to get as much fresh air in as possible… though he’s not entirely sure the air inside of Weapon X is all that fresh. 

Just then, Wade disappears, leaving his forgotten mask behind. Peter blinks, standing up as he blinks at the space his significant other just occupied. Did he just imagine the man to be there? Was this just a nightmare? 

Peter picks up the Deadpool mask, clutching it in his fist as he heads farther down the hallway, finally making it to the room where he heard the screaming earlier. There were thankfully no more screams coming from this room in particular, but more were heard from other parts of the building. 

With a deep breath, Peter pushes the door open, unable to not make sure that his lover and best friend is okay, even if this had already happened years and years ago. He needs to assure himself that the man is still there, still alive, even though his Wade clearly came after this. 

He walks inside the room, immediately seeing the cancer-ridden body of his boyfriend on the table, dozens of gashes varying in size across his entire person. 

The first things he notices are that he has a full head of dirty blonde hair, and besides the gashes, his skin is nearly perfect, though sunken in some places from trying to fight off the cancer. He holds a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sobs which threaten to wrack through his body. 

'Peter, Peter! Come back to me, baby! I can’t do this without you! I need you, Baby Boy. You’re my everything, sweetums. I need you to open your eyes… please? Please, open them, Petey.'

Peter sits up hastily, sucking in a deep breath of air as his wide eyes take in his surroundings. Large, strong arms immediately close around him, the shoulder of his Spidey suit dampening. 

“Oh Petey, I thought I lost you. I love you so much, Baby Boy. Oh Jesus shit fuck, I love you.” 

“Wh-what happened?” Peter asks as he closes his own arms around his boyfriend, gripping back a little too tight as he sucks in deep breaths through his nose of Wade’s scent, trying to get rid of the bleach smell. 

“You were knocked out by the Gas Passer,” Wade responds, running his hand up and down Peter’s back, “He’s already been sent to jail—I picked up your slack. Oh! And I came up with the name myself. Thought it was the perfect name for someone whose power is basically super bad breath. Don’t you think so, Baby Boy?”  
Peter snickers, shaking his head as a watery smile washes over his face, unable to hold back his next words which probably seem to come from nowhere, “I’m so sorry about what you had to go through with Weapon X.” 

The hand on his back freezes, and Wade’s entire body tenses as he pulls away just enough to look into Peter’s eyes, “Why are you bringing that up?” 

“I-when I was under… I went to Weapon X. You were there… both versions of you. This version, and the pre-Weapon X version,” Peter responds hesitantly, trying to gauge Wade’s reaction to assuage whether or not he should just stop talking. 

“And you want to send in a complaint that you got this new-and-uglier version instead of the pretty one? I understand. I know I’m not much to look at anymore, but at least I’ve got my winning personality, right?” Wade’s voice is strained, trying to make a joke out of it when underneath it all, he’s scared to un-life. What if Peter saw who Wade used to be and doesn’t want this terrible new version anymore? What if Peter finally realized how broken he is and doesn’t want to stay with him? What if—

“I wouldn’t trade this version of you for anything, Wade,” Peter says determinedly, looking straight into Deadpool’s mask’s eyes, “This…” Peter plays with the edge of Wade’s mask, asking for permission to take it off silently, to which Wade slowly nods. He removes both of their masks and sets them to the side. He cups Wade’s face with his hands, their eyes connecting immediately, as he presses his hand over Wade’s heart, “This is the man I fell in love with. This is the man who is the most beautiful person I have ever seen—inside and out. This is the man who overcame all his frankly horrible and undeserved past to become a hero. You are it for me, Wade Winston Wilson, and one day, you’re going to accept that.” 

One day this speech would end in the most important two-worded question in the English language. However, until Wade realized that he was irreplaceable, Peter could not ask it. Though they still had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. This just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Originally, it was going to be a ColdFlash/Spideypool crossover, but I decided against it. Would anyone be interested in that? 
> 
> Also, this doesn't mean my series is over, I'll still be adding to that. But you know how it goes with plot bunnies. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
